Mighty Magic
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: 15 year old Icelyn befriends Kaz and Oliver after moving to their hometown to live with her older sister Isabelle Schnee. She is living a normal life with her two best friends, until she falls through the ice one day, survives, and developes super powers of ice and snow. And just in time, for a new villain has come to light. Will Icelyn fight, or run and hide? No bad language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded**_** \+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

Mighty Med was a super hospital for super heroes. Horace was pretty much the main doctor of the hospital, where as the two normos, Kaz and Oliver, were the other two main doctors of the hospital staff. They read comic books, which is what made them qualified for being Mighty Med doctors.

"Stop Kazzing around, Kaz!" Oliver yelled at his friend. Kaz was taking orange slices and putting them in his mouth to make an orange smile, while they were on their lunch break at Mighty Med.

Kaz took the orange out of his mouth, with a chuckle. "Dude, would chill? I'm only trying to lighten up the day!"

"You don't need to lighten it up! You've had a great day!"

"Oh, I meant for you." Kaz retorted, making Oliver give him the disgusted look.

"Gee...thanks." Kaz chuckled a little before seeing the time.

"Oh, crap! I'm going to be late!" Kaz quickly threw away his trash and began to leave when Horace walked into the room, stopping him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Horace asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh...I have a date. Technically it's not a date, but whatever." Kaz answered.

"With our recent new friend. I still don't get what she sees in him." Oliver felt the need to add.

"Oh. What's her name?" Horace asked, as he looked at Kaz.

"Her name is so unique and pretty. It's Icelyn Schnee." Kaz answered with a smile.

"Oh, Icelyn, that is a nice and unique name. And since there is no emergency with a super hero, you are free to go...same with you Oliver." Horace said before walking away from the duo.

"See ya dude." Kaz said before he left Mighty Med completely, and making Oliver roll his eyes.

XXXXXXXX

Icelyn Schnee was a 15 year old girl, with medium length brown hair, that stopped in the middle of her back, but it was always in a French braid. Her eyes were an ocean blue and her skin was tanish-pale white. She wore a red dress with a black balero jacket to cover her arms. She also wore black tights and black high-heeled leather boots. That was her school outfit when Kaz asked her to hang out today.

It was winter, and Icelyn didn't see the need to wear a winter coat, for she liked the cold. She never liked being too hot. Kaz on the other hand, was a freeze baby. He wore a winter jacket that didn't look to thick, but was warm enough for ice skating.

Kaz walked up to the little frozen pond, and saw Icelyn waiting there for him, with her ice skates on.

"Hey Lyn." Kaz called, using his nickname for her. Icelyn looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey Kaz." She said with a sweet and delegate voice. She was wearing an ice blue hoodie with a black tank-top underneath, black jeans, and her ice blue colored ice skates. Her hair was in its usual French braid, and rested on her right shoulder. To Kaz, she looked pretty. To every other boy...she was a hottie. How was it that Kaz was lucky enough to make her a friend of his?

After a while, Icelyn looked back at the pond frozen over with ice, and sighed scared.

"You okay?" Kaz asked as he began to put on his ice skates.

"I'm fine. It's just...are you sure that this pond is secure to skate on?"

"I'm positive, Icelyn. Now come on." Kaz said as he took her hand after finishing with his ice skates and skated out onto the ice with Icelyn in tow.

Icelyn was a little scared at first, but with her hand firm in Kaz's, she felt at peace. It was like how she felt when she first met Kaz and Oliver. It was a warm feeling, and that usually meant, a crush was forming.

After a while, Kaz let go of her hand and made sure to watch for her. Icelyn took a deep breathe, before skating ahead of Kaz, doing sweet ticks and flips like a professional ice skater. She was blowing Kaz away with this talent she had hidden from him and Oliver.

She twirled in the air, and landed on the ice, but stopped dead from skating anymore, for she heard a crack come from below her. She took a deep breathe before slowly looking down, only to look sad in defeat, for the ice was breaking underneath her feet. She quickly looked back forward and began to pray for the ice to freeze over once more.

Kaz must have noticed because he stopped in his tracks and stared in horror. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't run up to her and tackle her off the ice. It would just break and she'd fall in. This was starting to be unfair. Oliver told him this pond was stable and wouldn't break if someone ice skated on it. Aparently he was wrong.

Just then, the ice broke, making Icelyn fall in with a scream and then a splash. "ICELYN!" He skated toward the hole and looked in after kneeling on the ice. He couldn't see her. The pond was too dark to see anything. He was starting to lose hope when he saw a hand reach up. He figured it to be Icelyn, and quickly grabbed it through the water and pulled.

As he helped her get out of the water, it became more and more clear that it was Icelyn. She was okay, thank God. Once she was out, he quickly carried her to the snow and placed her on the bench, with her gasping for air.

"You okay?" Kaz asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm fine." Icelyn said as she shivered a little bit.

Kaz quickly took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders to try and warm her up.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Hey, what are friends for. I'm actually surprised you survived that. Normally whoever falls through the ice drowns." Kaz mentioned.

"Me too." Icelyn said before looking up to the sky with a smile before mouthing 'thank you' to God above.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Mighty Med, Oliver was finishing up his shift, when Kaz walked in after walking Icelyn home.

"What are you doing back here? I did your shift for you." Oliver said as he turned in the last of the paper work.

"Oh...thanks." Kaz began. "But I came back to do this." He smacked Oliver on the back of the head, making Oliver grab it.

"OW! What the heck man!"

"That's for lying. You said the ice that Icelyn and I were going to skate on today was safe."

"It is! I didn't lie!"

"Well, it wasn't. Icelyn fell through."

"What?! Oh, man. Dude, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"She's fine." Kaz mentioned, shocking Oliver in the process.

"Seriously?" Oliver was taken back by this. "The way you said it made me think that she drowned."

"Yeah, well...she didn't, surprisingly. And if she did you would have had more than just a smack on the head."

"True." Oliver and Kaz walked out of Mighty Med and towards their favorite comic book place, The Domain.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, how exactly did you fall in?" Icelyn's older sister, Isabelle asked her as Icelyn was getting warm with some hot coco.

"I was doing all the tricks you taught me, and showing off to Kaz, when I did too high of a jump and twirl and landed on the ice, making it crack underneath me." Icelyn explained the story to her sister.

"Didn't he even try to save you?" Isabelle asked, with shock present in her voice.

"He did! He came running and pulled me out from the water under the ice!" Icelyn said before taking a sip of hot coco.

"Well, here's hoping he protects you more than today...and what's with your hair?" Isabelle mentioned, making Icelyn look in her compact mirror, only to see a small strip of hair had turned a whitish-blond.

"Oh, that's just probably from the snow." She responded before brushing her hand over the whitish-blond strip, only to see that it didn't go away. "Huh...weird. Oh, well. I'm going to take a hot shower and then head to bed." Icelyn put her compact mirror away into her purse and then went to take her shower. She was fighting through the cold in her veins really well, like it didn't really bother her. And that scared Isabelle. What if all this was causing Icelyn some damage? She had to find out what was really going on with her 15 year old sister.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Icelyn was done with her shower, she quickly dried herself off, and went to look in the mirror, only to see it fogged over. She wiped a circle of the steam on the mirror away...and screamed. More of her hair had turned whitish-blond.

"What-what's going on here? Why is my hair changing color on it's own?" Icelyn was in complete shock. How was this happening? That's when she remembered, she fell through the ice when she was hanging out with Kaz. But that couldn't have been the reason she was starting to get lighter hair, which she always wanted, but not like this!

"Icelyn, you okay?" Isabelle called from the other side of the door, making Icelyn jump with fright before realizing that it was just her sister.

"I'm fine! I just thought I saw a spider!" Icelyn replied before putting a towel on her wet hair and then left the bathroom. She ran passed her sister and went straight for her room, closing the door behind her, and locking it. She leaned against it, breathing heavy as she took the towel off her head. She had already dressed herself for bed in the bathroom, so she was fine with getting dressed.

She placed the towel on her desk chair and plopped into bed. She lied there, staring at the ceiling, and then took a piece of her now light hair and stared at it, before she fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school, Icelyn walked in with her hair up like Queen Elsa's on her coronation day, only without the bangs, and more of her brown hair had turned white. She wore what she did when she first met Kaz and Oliver, only in ice blue and white.

Kaz saw her and smiled. "Hey Lyn!" He called to her, making her walk over to him and Oliver. "How you feeling today?"

"I still feel a little cold, but that's normal after falling through ice."

"What's normal is you're not supposed to sucking down air right now!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I know...I'm still surprised by that too. But I'm really grateful to still be alive."

"Same!" Kaz said, making Icelyn grin a little. When she was with these two, she forgot about her recent move here to live with her older sister when her mom died. Her dad disappeared when she was a baby, so she didn't know what he was like.

"Well, you ready for the music assignment? You were here when we got it." Kaz asked. He may have not been good with singing, but playing an instrument was mainly his strong suit. Icelyn on the other hand...

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am! I get to sing in front of the class!"

"Wait...you're going to sing?" Oliver asked. "I didn't know you liked to sing."

"Of course I do! Singing is like my super power." Icelyn said, making Kaz grin a little. "Every time I sing, people say I touch their soul. I don't know how I do that. But I feel good when they tell me those things."

"Well that's always nice to hear that you're making a difference." Oliver said with a smile.

"Totally." Icelyn touched her hair a little bit, now remembering that her hair was turning to a whitish-blond color.

"Now, I have a question..." Kaz began, making Icelyn remove her hand from her hair and look at him. "What is going on with your hair? It's like it's half white, half...oh, wait...it's all white."

"What?!" Icelyn grabbed her compact mirror and looked at her reflection again, only to see that Kaz was right. Her hair was now completely. "Oh, no..."

"Did you die your hair white last night?" Oliver asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oliver, Kaz was just about to say it was half-brown...now it's completely white. With a very pretty blond tint to it. I kinda like that." Icelyn responded.

"Yeah, it actually suits you." Kaz mentioned.

"Wait, are you saying your hair just changed color on it's own?" Oliver asked, sounding alarmed.

"Yeah. It started last night before I took a hot shower with a small strand, and then when I got out and dressed, I looked in the mirror, and noticed more of my hair was white." Icelyn responded. "Now, it's completely white and Isabelle is going to freak."

"Hmm...weird. Normally hair doesn't change color after falling through the ice." Kaz said.

"Normally if you fall through the ice, you're dead!" Oliver said to Kaz, making Icelyn giggle a little bit.

"Right..." Kaz looked at Icelyn, and grinned. Something about her new hair color actually made her more beautiful. Thankfully, with her hair changing color, her eyes stayed the same: ocean blue.

Just then, the bell rang, making Icelyn jump a little.

"Relax, Lyn! It was only the bell starting school." Kaz reassured her. Icelyn calmed down a little bit before smiling at Kaz.

"Thanks."

"Shall we head to class, m'lady?" Kaz offered her his arm in a joking manner, and she giggled.

"Why of course, kind sir." Icelyn said before taking his arm...and that was when she felt sparks fly. She felt the sparks fly when she would see him smile, but this was more vivid, like it was a lightning bolt hitting her square in the heart. She didn't know what hit her with that simple touch, but it felt so real...and so right.

They headed towards the music room, and when they got to the door, he removed his arm from her grasp, and her heart fell slightly.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you..." Kaz began, making Icelyn look him the eyes. "...what song did you choose?"

"Oh...uh...it's a surprise." She said with a grin plastard on her face before walking through the door to the music room.

Kaz smiled as he followed suit. He watched as Icelyn sat down in her seat, and his smile turned into a small grin. Asking about the song she chose, wasn't what he originally planned to ask her. But maybe...it wasn't the right time.

Kaz took his seat next to Icelyn, as the late bell rang through the halls and the teacher walked in.

"Alright. Who wants to go first with their performance?" She asked before noticing Icelyn's new hair color. "Icelyn, nice hair color! It suits you well!"

"Thanks, ma'am."

"Why don't you go first? I brought the guitar just for you." The music teacher knew that Icelyn played the guitar every now and again, and so made sure that she had access to one.

Icelyn smiled before taking something out of her bag and then walking over to the grand piano in the middle of the room. She placed what looked like a photo of an older looking lady of her self on the piano and grinned. She then grabbed the guitar and sat on the stool provided, and began to play.

**(SONG: "Love is with me now" - Ashlee Hewit)**

_I wanna be a princess/the fairest all around/and if you leave my kingdom/you're never really gone/you made me feel so special/so beautiful and true/I wish that I could thank you/if you only knew._

_And I felt your love/I think I understand/if I skim my knee or found a prince to take my hand/love will always be around/there isn't any doubt/that your love is with me now._

Kaz listened to the song, and after a while, realized who the girl in the photo was. It was her mother.

_It's funny how fast things can change/and then you're forced to pack your things/and head into the great unknown/and face this world all alone/when no one waits for you back home._

_But I felt your love/I think I understand/if I skim my knee or found a prince to take my hand/love will always be around/there isn't any doubt/that your love is with me now._

_And I miss you/I'm crying out too/help me make it on my own._

_Cuz I felt your love/I think I understand/if I skim my knee or found a prince to take my hand/love will always be around/there isn't any doubt/that your love is with me now._

**(End of song)**

Once she was done, everyone went berserk, even Kaz was going wild with applauds. Icelyn smiled at him before looking at the photo she placed on the piano of her mother, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**So, what do you guys think so far? I'm sorry I brought up **_**Frozen **_**in the story. I just like that movie, so don't judge me! But please judge the first chapter of Mighty Magic, by all means. Thanks for reading, God bless, and have a wonderful day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded**_** \+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

After music class, Kaz and Icelyn walked to their next period class together. Well, Icelyn's next period.

"I could see what people meant when they say you touched their soul with your voice. It was really pretty." Kaz mentioned as they walked down the hall.

"Thanks." Icelyn responded as she rubbed her arm.

"You still cold?"

"Yeah. But I'll make it. I mean, the cold has never bothered me anyway."(1) Icelyn winked at him, making Kaz chuckle a little.

"Clever!"

"I knew it was." Icelyn saw her next class and stopped in front of the door. "Well, thanks for the company Kaz. I really apreciate it."

"No big." Kaz looked Icelyn in the eyes and grinned. He couldn't help but get lost in them at times, and what always brought him back, was the school bell. "Crap. I'm late!"

"Go!"

Kaz quickly hugged Icelyn and then ran to his next period, making Icelyn giggle a little. Kaz always cheered her up. After a while, she walked through the door of her second period class, and went through the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Black flames roared all over the area, and a castle stood in the center, untouched by the fire. A woman in a long black dress and blackish-red hair was walking down the halls of her castle, with a click from her heels with every step she took. Her eyes, crimson red, her skin, ghostly pale. Her body was skinny, but tough looking at the same time. She was the new villain that had just came to light. She hadn't done any bad doings yet, but she was about to.

She went by the name of Toxic Flame. She lived in the castle alone. She had no family, and no friends. She was born with the power to control a different kind of fire...black fire (obviously considering there are black flames surrounding her castle).

She had concealed it when she was just a normal girl. But as she grew up, her powers came known to the world, and everyone separated themselves from her. She lost control, killing her family in the process after that...and a new villain was born.

Toxic walked into her room, and quickly moved her hand over her crystal ball. It shined brightly as it showed all the heroes being treated at Mighty Med, making her grin evilly.

"Soon...those heroes who got their happily ever afters will feel my wrath. They won't know what hit them." She said to herself, before the image changed to show Icelyn Schnee eating lunch in a cafeteria with Kaz and Oliver and laughing at something Kaz had said to her. "Huh? She looks familiar." Toxic looked closer at the image of Icelyn, and then gasped. "No...she can't be...that's impossible." Toxic shot some of her black fire at a wall, leaving a hole in the process.

"I will not let that family live on. That girl will die!"

XXXXXXXXXX

After school, Icelyn, Kaz, and Oliver headed for the Domain to read some comics and just hang out together, until Oliver got a message on his phone. He checked it, and sighed.

"Sorry, Icelyn, but Kaz and I have to go."

"I didn't get a text." Kaz looked at his phone and noticed that he did get a text and looked at Icelyn with a sad expression on his face. "Sorry, Lyn. But we do have to go. Hang out tonight?"

"Sure. I'll be here." Icelyn said with a smile before giving Kaz and Oliver a hug before they left and headed for Mighty Med.

Icelyn sighed before sitting down on the couch that was placed there and took out her drawing folder and a pencil, and began to draw. As she drew, she was starting to wonder who this drawing was turning out to be. And she didn't know until she finished it. She had just started it, and it was done within seconds. That's how good of an artist she was.

The drawing she just did was of Kaz, as a super hero. Well, he was in her eyes. He saved her from being alone (along with Oliver) in a new city. And he saved her from drowning under the ice.

**(SONG: "Superman" - Taylor Swift)**

Icelyn set the drawing on the coffee table before standing up and looking out the window of the front door.

_Tall, dark and/superman/he puts papers in his briefcase and drives away/to save the world/or go to work/it's the same thing to me/he's got his/mother's eyes/his father's ambition/I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him/I hang on every word you say/yeah._

_And you smile and say "how are you?"/and I'll say/"just fine"/I always forget to tell you I love you/I'll love you/forever!_

_I watched/Superman fly away/you've got a busy day today/go save the world/I'll be around/and I watched/Superman fly away/come back I'll be with you someday/I'll be right here/on the ground/when you come back down._

Icelyn moved to the couch again, but didn't sit. She just stood there, as she looked at the drawing of Kaz. That was the moment she knew...she had a crush on him.

_Tall, dark and/beautiful/he's complicated/he's irrational/but I hope/someday he'll take me away/and save the day/yeah/something in his deep brown eyes/has me saying/he's not all bad/like his reputation/and I can't hear one/single word they say/yeah._

_And you'll leave/got places to be/and I'll be/okay/ I always forget to tell you I love you/I loved you from the very first day!_

_I watched/Superman fly away/you've got a busy day today/go save the world/I'll be around/and I watched/Superman fly away/come back I'll be with you someday/I'll be right here/on the ground/when you come back down._

Icelyn moved back to the window and smiled as she looked up at the sky, so clear and blue.

_And I watched/you fly around the world/and I hope you don't save some other girl/don't forget/don't forget/about me/I'm far away/but I never let you go/I'm love-struck/and looking out the window/don't forget/don't forget/where I'll be/right here/wishing the flowers were from you/wishing the card was from you/wishing the card was from you/cuz I loved you from the very first day!_

_I watched/Superman fly away/you've got a busy day today/go save the world/I'll be around/forever and ever and/I watched/Superman fly away/I swear I'll be with you someday/I'll be right here/on the ground/when you come back down/la, la, la, la.../when you come back down._

**(End of song)**

Icelyn touched the bar on the door, acting like she was about to leave, when she felt it getting colder. She looked down and then gasped as she backed away quickly. On the bar, was ice. How it got inside was beyond Icelyn's knowledge, but that was crazy.

Then, she remembered that she touched that bar just now. So, she tested her theory, by opening the palm of her hand, and to her surprise, a beautiful looking snowflake appeared in the center. Icelyn's eyes grew wide at the sight of the snowflake. She made it disappear and then left the shop for a brief moment to thrust her arms out in front of her, which made a snow-drift come out of her hands.

Icelyn grinned slightly, but was still scared. How did she get the powers to control ice and snow? Whatever the case, she wouldn't tell anyone about her powers. Especially Kaz and Oliver.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I'm pooped." Oliver said as he hung up his doctor coat. "I think I'm just going to head home."

"Okay. I'll make sure I let Icelyn know that's where you went." Kaz replied as he did the same thing with his doctor coat before they both walked out of Mighty Med and headed to their destinations.

Once Kaz got to the Domain, he noticed the snow-drift outside the comic book shop and thought _That wasn't there when I left. _But he just shook it off like he always does, and went inside, to see Icelyn laying on the couch, asleep. He grinned as he walked up to her and sat down on the couch, while staring at her sleeping form. "Hey, Lyn...wake up." He said, shaking Icelyn's shoulder, and making her open her eyes to see Kaz looking over her.

"Kaz...you came back." Icelyn sat up as she rubbed her eyes a little bit.

"Of course I did. I told you I would." Kaz said as she sat up.

"Where's Oliver?"

"He went home. He was tired."

"Oh..." Icelyn smiled slightly. "So it's just you and me then."

"Looks like it." Kaz smiled as well, before noticing the sketch of himself on the coffee table, making him pick it up and look at it.

"Oh, I just drew that not that long ago. And, yeah, I know, it looks just like you, it's just..."

"This...is...AWESOME!" Kaz exclaimed as he stared in awe at the drawing of himself. "I didn't know you could draw like this!"

"Yeah...that's one of my many talents."

"This is so cool!" Kaz looked at Icelyn, and then froze. He lost himself in her eyes, as did she with his eyes. They stared at each other for a long while, and leaned forward when Icelyn's phone went off, making her jump and sigh as she answered the call.

"Hello? Oh Isabelle! Uh...I'm at the Domain with Kaz. It's not even my curfew yet! I know you don't trust him, but we're not going ice skating, so I'll be fine! Okay, bye." Icelyn hung up and sighed. "Isabelle wanted me to come home..."

"Oh..."

"But she said as long as you protect me this time, she'll allow me to be out longer." Icelyn's words made Kaz smile some more, before feeling how cold it got in the store.

"Is it just me, or did the temperature drop like 100 degrees?" Kaz began to rub his arms to warm up, making Icelyn's eyes widen. She was so happy to be staying out later than usual that she made the temperature drop tremendously. So she calmed down a little bit, making the temperature go back to normal.

"That's better." Kaz said as he looked at the drawing again. "Hey, who's the girl I'm supposedly rescuing?" Kaz pointed to the girl in the drawing that he was carrying in his arms, making Icelyn smile. The girl looked like her, almost exactly like her, with the same Elsa's coronation hairstyle she was wearing now, without the bangs of course.

"I'm not sure. I guess I just wanted it to have a little more than just you're face." Icelyn lied with a smile on her face. Kaz chuckle a little bit before leaning back on the couch after putting the drawing back on the coffee table. He didn't know how Icelyn lied yet, but once he did, she wouldn't be getting away with anything around him anymore. He nodded for her to join him, and she did so. Icelyn looked at him, and smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder, and rested her eyes. This was the happiest moment of her life so far.

XXXXXXXXXX

Toxic Flame watched as Kaz and Icelyn hung out for a long time in her crystal ball. "So that's why my crystal ball told me about her...she has powers because of a dip in ice cold water. Well, that's nothing like her father." Toxic walked to her closet and took out a vile. She grinned evilly as she stared at the vile full of her own subtance. Or, in her way it was. She liquified a virus that no one has seen for centuries.

"This virus will surely be her un-doing. I'm sure of that. But how will I give it to her?" Toxic then noticed the boy with her in her crystal ball, and grinned evilly again. "I know, I won't give it to her. I'll give it to that boy. That way, she'll have one less friend and never feel love again." Toxic laughed evilly before disappearing in black smoke.

Well, tried to. All she did was cough as she tried. "Oh, good gosh! I need to work on that."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**(1) - "Let it go" from Disney's Frozen (you probably already knew that. Had to give it credit though)**

**I also am trying to make seem like a comedy like the show is. I'm not good with that stuff. So, just let me know if I'm doing a good job with the comedy portion of the story. Thanks again for reading, God bless, and have a great dead.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded**_** \+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

The sun shined high in the sky the following morning. Icelyn woke up to the sun shinning in her room, wondering how she got home last night. That's when she remembered she was with Kaz last night, having fun at the Domain.

She got out of bed and got dressed in a black tank-top, black mini-skirt with white jeans underneath, her black high-heeled leather boots, and her ice blue sweater. She grabbed her white winter gloves and put them on to conceal her powers from Kaz and Oliver. Once she saw her reflection in her door mirror, she took them off. She didn't like how it looked. So now, she had to try her best with concealing her powers so no one would think she was crazy.

She decided to wear her hair in the French braid she loved so much. She figured if her hair was the way she wore it the most, no one would think she was hiding something.

Once she finished getting ready, with her make-up and hair and clothes, she grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. But there was one thing she forgot about.

"Icelyn! When did you die your hair!?" Isabelle exclaimed as Icelyn walked to the front door, only to stop at her sister's question. "And how did you get it to look so light!?"

"Uh..." Icelyn had to come up with a lie to keep her sister out of her business, when she remembered: "do you remember when I was younger and my hair changed to blond?"

"Yeah."

"That's what happened." Icelyn grinned, and breathed a silent sigh of relief when her sister baught it and allowed her to head out.

Icelyn walked down the street to the bus stop, and waited for the bus.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you Oliver! I-I think..." Kaz began to tell Oliver about his night out with Icelyn when...

"You think what Kaz?" Skyler Storm (who went by the name Connie Valentine in school) asked as she walked up to her friends.

"Kaz was just saying how much fun he had last night, hanging out with..."

"Me!" Icelyn said as she ran in and hugged Kaz from behind. "Hey you." She said, making Kaz laugh as she pull away.

"Hey." He said as he looked at her, seeing her hair in it's original French braid. "Hey! You braided your hair!"

"Yeah, I felt like it today." Icelyn said before looking at Skyler and her smile turned into a smirk. "Connie, is it?"

"Yeah. You're Icelyn Schnee. Kaz and Oliver has told me a lot about you."

"Aw, they have?!" Icelyn smiled at Kaz and Oliver.

"Yeah. They say you like comic books. Who's your favorite superhero?"

Icelyn thought about it for a moment, and then, answered with: "I'd have to say Skyler Storm...even without powers she's my biggest role model." Skyler looked touched by her answer, and couldn't help but hug her.

Once she pulled away she looked at Icelyn in the eye and said: "Please stay around."

"I'm not going anywhere." Icelyn said, before noticing someone wearing a trenchcoat with hat covering their face. "Who's that in the trenchcoat and hat?"

Kaz looked over and wondered as well who it could have been. But then, they saw the person turn their head towards them, and give them both an evil grin before walking away.

"That was weird. Who was that?" Skyler asked as she looked back at her friends.

"Beats me." Oliver mentioned as he closed his locker door.

Icelyn started getting worried, and because of her worried feeling, the floor began to freeze over. Once she noticed her powers were coming out, she relaxed and the frosty floor melted, not leaving a single speck of water on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the first hours of classes, lunch finally arrived.

"Oh, Kaz! Here." Icelyn said as she handed him the drawing he looked at the other night after they sat down at their table.

"Are you serious? I can have this?" Kaz looked hesitant to take it.

"It's fine. I already scanned it into my computer earlier this morning. It's all yours." Icelyn almost forced it into his hand, but he took it with gratitude.

"Wow. Thanks, Lyn." Kaz quickly, but surely, placed it in a folder, to keep it safe and then put the folder back into his bag, before taking a bite of his food.

"So, Kaz told me that you're a good singer." Skyler said.

"Are you kidding me?! She's amazing!" Kaz said before he took a sip of his white 2% milk.

"Can we hear a few bars?" Oliver asked as he ate a fry from his tray.

"Uh..." Icelyn froze. No one had asked to perform right on the spot. She was fine to perform, but not right on the spot. "I'm not sure."

"Oh, come on! Sing a few bars for them!" Kaz encouraged her, with a nudge to her elbow. Icelyn grinned a little before singing a few bars of the solfege that she learned in choir in her hometown. As she did, she was putting everyone at her table (except Skyler) under a trance. And once she was done, everyone clapped and she smiled.

"Wow...you are good!" Skyler exclaimed, smiling with her friends.

"Thanks." Icelyn said as the bell rang, indicating the lunch period was over. She threw away her trash and went straight for her locker to pack her things with her friends following suit.

Just then, Stephanie walked passed them, and she could hear Kaz practically swoon. "Oh, there's Stephanie. I wonder how I should approach her this time around."

"Kaz, she's a shallow, pampered, princess." Skyler said.

"But she's still pretty." Icelyn slammed her locker door shut, making Kaz, Oliver, and Skyler jump before she walked out of the school.

"What's her problem?" Kaz asked as he yawned. The person in the trenchcoat and hat noticed his yawn, and smiled evilly, for she knew the virus was starting to spread throughout his body, making her able to disappear in black smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Icelyn was sitting outside on a bench alone, with tears wanting to pour out of her eyes. She couldn't believe that should could be so foolish.

**(SONG: "Invisible" - Taylor Swift)**

Kaz would never see her the way he saw Stephanie. She had a crush on him for no reason.

_She can't see the way your eyes/light up when you smile/she'll never notice how you stop and stare/whenever she walks by/and you can't see me wanting you the way you want her/but you are everything to me._

_And I just wanna show you/she don't even know you/she's never gonna love you like I want to/and you just see right through me/but if you only knew me/we could be a beautiful/miracle/unbelievable/instead of just invisible/yeah._

Icelyn threw some ice on the ground in anger. No one was around so no one saw her use it.

_There's a fire inside of you/that can't help but shine through/she's never gonna see the light/no matter what you do/and all I think about is how to make you think of me/and everything that we could be!_

_And I just wanna show you/she don't even know you/she's never gonna love you like I want to/and you just see right through me/but if you only knew me/we could be a beautiful/miracle/unbelievable/instead of just invisible._

_Like shadows in the faded light/oh, we're invisible/I just want to open your eyes/and make you realize._

_That I just wanna show you/she don't even know you/baby let me love you let me want you/you just see right through me/but if you only knew me/we could be a beautiful/miracle/unbelievable/instead of just invisible/oh, yeah._

_She can't see the way your eyes/light up when you smile..._

**(End of song)**

Icelyn stood up as she wiped away some tears, before noticing her ice on the ground had melted...and she didn't melt it. She looked around, and noticed the trenchcoat and hat lady not that far away. That's when the lady made a fire ball in her hand, making Icelyn realize that this was a villain going after her. But was it that this lady had this power? Villains and superheroes didn't exist in real life. Well, she had room to think this, considering she had powers of ice and snow (she still didn't know how she got them).

Kaz and Oliver, with Skyler walked out of the school after a while, making Toxic not able to throw her black fire ball at Icelyn, and headed to the Domain with Icelyn grabbing her bag and walking with them.

Toxic let the fire ball disitigrate and just watched them leave. She didn't need to throw a black fire ball at Icelyn, for she was about to lose her entire world, by watching her beloved crush fall dead right in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the Domain, Kaz yawned again, and his eyes looked droopy. Icelyn looked Kaz over, and saw how tired he looked.

"Kaz, you okay? You look tired." Icelyn asked, with concern. This made Kaz grin at Icelyn. He loved how sweet and caring she was.

"I'm fine." Kaz said as he yawned. That's when he got a text along with Oliver. He checked it and motioned for Oliver. "Time for work, dude."

"You guys have jobs?" Icelyn asked.

"Yeah. We work at the same place. We'll hang out tonight like we did yesterday, okay Lyn?" Kaz asked as he yawned once again.

"Uh...you look too tired to. So, we'll just hang out tomorrow. Okay?" Icelyn smiled as she touched a comic, making it freeze. Luckily, Kaz and Oliver didn't see it.

"I'm fine! I'll see you tonight." Kaz mentioned before running out of the Domain with Oliver.

"Where do they work, Connie?" Icelyn asked as she looked over at Skyler.

"Oh, I'm not sure." She lied. "But you should call me Skyler...Skyler Storm."

"Why? That's not..." Icelyn began to say before she noticed the similarities with the cardboard cut out of Skyler Storm and Connie. She noticed Connie had put her pink strip in her hair. That's when she knew...she was Skyler Storm.

"No way...you're Skyler Storm?" Icelyn whispered, so no one would hear her and think she was crazy. Even though there was hardly anyone there.

"Yeah." Skyler said as she removed her pink hair extension. "And you are a superhero just waiting to be made."

"What-what are you talking about?"

"Icelyn...I saw you accidentally freeze that comic book right there." Icelyn looked at the comic she was holding, and sighed. Her powers were discovered. Thankfully not by Kaz or Oliver...or both.

"Yeah. I don't know how I got them. I used to be a brown head. But ever since I fell through the ice that day, my hair went from brown to a whitish-blond, and these powers showed up." Icelyn explained as she un-froze the comic she was holding.

"Kaz and Oliver would know." Skyler said as she took Icelyn's arm, ran out of the Domain and straight for the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaz was leaning against the counter, looking so tired and weak, but he always played it tough. He wasn't going to fall asleep while working at Mighty Med.

"Kaz, you should get some rest. You look exhausted." Horace said.

"I'm fine, Horace." Kaz said as she yawned again.

"He's been like this ever since after lunch." Oliver said.

"Hmm..." Horace looked into Kaz's eyes with a light thing, and then gasped. "It's can't be!"

"What's wrong, Horace?" Kaz asked, sounding tired.

"You have a super-virus!" Horace said as he helped Kaz to a gurney.

"What super-virus does he have?" Oliver asked.

"We call it the Deep Sleep virus. It puts you into a deep sleep, obviously." Horace explained as Kaz yawned.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Kaz said, yawning once more.

"It makes you sleep for a thousand years!" Horace added, making Kaz's eyes widen.

"What?!" Kaz almost shouted.

"No one has seen this virus in a long time. And we don't have a vaccination for it anymore. The only way to be released from the virus, is a kiss."

"Kaz, think, is there anyone you know who would want to kiss you?" Oliver asked.

"Besides my mom...no one." Kaz yawned again.

"Oh, it can't be just any kiss...it has to be a kiss of true love. And we both know Kaz doesn't have anyone in love with him." Horace added as the doors leading into Mighty Med opened, letting Skyler walk in with a friend.

"Whoa! So this is Mighty Med?" An all too familiar voice entered Kaz's ears, as he looked over and saw Icelyn with Skyler at Mighty Med.

"Icelyn?" Kaz asked, making Icelyn look over at Kaz and get worried.

"Oh, this is where you guys work. And what's wrong with Kaz? He looks..." Icelyn began before Kaz just fell asleep.

"Kaz? Kaz!" Oliver tried waking Kaz up but it was no use...he would be asleep for a thousand years now. "It's no use...he's gone."

"How did he get the Deep Sleep virus?!" Skyler asked, as Icelyn gasp.

"What's wrong, girl?" Horace asked as he looked at her and gasped as well.

"He must have gotten it during lunch." Icelyn said as she walked up to Kaz's side.

"How do you know about the Deep Sleep virus, young lady?" Horace asked.

"My mom told me about it. She spoke very highly about the superhero community...I always thought they were stories." Icelyn replied as she took Kaz's hand. "What's the cure for this?" She looked straight at Oliver.

"Horace said, that only true love's kiss can break the virus." Oliver replied. "Or else he is sleeping for a thousand years."

Icelyn took a deep breathe before pushing Oliver behind her. She walked forward, and leaned in. "Forgive me." She whispered in his ear before planting a very passionate kiss on his lips.

After a while, she pulled away, and then waited. So far, nothing had happened. She was about to walk away, when Kaz's hand tightened his grip on hers, making her look back at him, only to see the bags under his eyes had disappeared, and he looked healthy again.

"Kaz?" She asked...before Kaz opened his eyes to see Icelyn staring down at him.

"Icelyn?" He said as he sat up and looked at her. "What happened?" He asked as he looked around, and finally remembered he was at Mighty Med, and then looked at Icelyn. "Icelyn! What are you doing here?!"

"He's back." Oliver said, with a chuckle.

Icelyn grinned as she tightened her grip on his hand. "I'm glad you're awake." She said.

"Yeah, same here. But you never answered why you were here. Only Oliver and I, including Connie, should know about this place."

"She knows who I am, Kaz." Skyler said. "And she belongs here."

"How so?" Horace asked, as he looked at the blond girl.

"Skyler, I don't..."

"Trust them." Skyler said, encouraging her to show them her powers.

Icelyn took a deep breathe before walking away from Kaz and into the center of the main lobby. She closed her eyes, trying to encourage herself into showing off her powers. Once she did, she opened her eyes, and boom! She began using her ice and snow powers in front of Kaz, Oliver, and Horace. She made snowflakes in her hands, and snow-drifts on the floors of Mighty Med. She even made it snow in the super hospital for superheroes.

Once she was done showing off her powers, she made everything go away by melting it, and without leaving one speck of water anywhere.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Kaz exclaimed as he got off the gurney.

"Thanks." Icelyn said to him, sounding a bit shy.

"Icelyn, when did you get these powers?" Oliver asked.

"I got them the day after I fell through the ice." She explained.

"Oh, my; gosh. This is almost like the way Remix got her powers...only hers came when she was playing her guitar with her mouth." Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah. We get another chance to create a new superhero!" Kaz exclaimed as well.

"Wait...you're Icelyn Schnee?" Horace asked, jumping in a bit late with her name.

"Yeah. Schnee was my mother's maiden name though." Icelyn responded as she looked at Horace.

"So, she gave you her name." Horace said.

"Yeah...but Isabelle has my father's." Icelyn mentioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your sister has a different last name?" Kaz asked. "What is it?"

Icelyn waited a moment. She was wondering wheather or not she should say her last name or not.

"Diaz." She finally said, making Skyler's eyes widened with Kaz and Oliver as they look back at Horace.

"Icelyn..."

"Why did you run away when I was baby, and not when Isabelle was...dad?"

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**Who likes this little twist? I had this idea for a long time now, and tried really hard not to give it away sooner in the story. I hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 4. Thanks for reading, God bless, and have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded**_** \+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

"This is crazy! I thought you said you didn't have children, Horace!" Skyler yelled at Horace while standing outside the rec room doors.

"I sort of lied about that. I did...Isabelle was my first child, and she was born normal. She didn't develop any powers." Horace said. "So, when Icelyn was born, I was afraid she was going to be born a Normo as well."

"Horace, she has two different super powers! She has the ice and snow ability now thanks to Kaz!"

"Hey! Oliver said it was safe to skate on that ice! How was I supposed to know it would break under her feet?!"

"And if you listen to her voice, you'd hear that she has a singing power that puts people into a trance." Skyler continued.

"Really?" Horace looked at the rec room doors and sighed. He blew any chance of being a father to Icelyn the moment he ran when she was a baby.

"Yes. Now, you need to make things right with your daughter!" Skyler suggested. "Wow, I never thought I'd say that."

Horace took a deep breathe before walking into the rec room to see Icelyn, shooting some ice and snow all over the place. Luckily no one was in there, so she wasn't going to hurt them. But she had to let off some steam with finally meeting her father.

"Icelyn?" Horace said, making Icelyn look at Horace and cross her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize. I was afraid you would be born like Isabelle, a Normo."

"Well I was." Icelyn said before making the snow in the rec room disapppear.

"No, you weren't. Skyler told me you can sing really well." Horace said, making Icelyn look back at him. "Can I hear you sing...please?"

Icelyn sighed before singing the solfege again, but this time for her long lost father, making him smile a little, as he listened to his daughter sing. Once she finished, he clapped.

"That was...beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." Icelyn walked to the couch and sat down. Horace followed suit and sat down next to her.

"Icelyn, sweetie, listen...your voice is a super voice. It puts anyone who hears it into a trance."

"That's why people keep saying I touch their soul with it!" Icelyn said, finally getting what people meant after hearing her sing.

"Exactly!" Horace took her hand in his and looked at her. "And now, thanks to Kaz, you also have snow and ice powers."

"I forgive him. I mean, I wouldn't if it wasn't for him." Icelyn said. "But how can I forgive you? You left when I was a baby, dad."

"I promise, I'll always be there for you this time around. Is there anyway you could forgive me so I could?" Icelyn thought about it for a while, before smiling at Horace.

She gave him a hug and he hugged her back. It felt so nice, to hug his youngest daughter for the first time.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

XXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" Toxic screamed as shot her powers at the wall, making the hole that was already there even bigger. "How can this be?! He's supposed to be dead!" She looked at the vile, and noticed that it said Deep Sleep virus. "Dang it...grabbed the wrong one." She said before looking back at her crystal ball.

She noticed Icelyn with her father, and grinned evilly. "Mighty Med...here I come." She said before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school, Icelyn was there before Kaz and Oliver, along with Skyler, and was at her locker. But the odd thing about today, was that there was no one there. No teachers, no students, no one. She was the only one there. She looked around, after a while of finally realizing that no one was there, and started to get a little worried.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, before she closed her locker door and then turned around, only to drop everything in her arms as she gasped. Standing behind her was Toxic Flame, staring at her with a look of pure hatred.

"Icelyn, is it?" Toxic asked. "I have been meaning to meet you. I have seen your power." Toxic gave her an evil look, making Icelyn clench her teeth and give Toxic an angry look back. "And I don't like what I see."

"Why not?!" Icelyn yelled as she created a snowball in her hand. "My power is able to stop you...whoever you are." She threw the snowball at Toxic, making Toxic herself dodge it.

Toxic gave Icelyn an evil grin. "My name is Toxic Flame...I'm your worst nightmare." She threw a black fireball at Icelyn, making her dodge the blast, only to hit a locker head first and fall to the ground unconscious.

She woke up with a startled yell. She looked around and saw that she was in studyhall with Kaz sitting next to her, making him look at her with a look of worry.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he placed a hand on her back. Icelyn looked at him, as tears looked like they were about to form. "What's wrong?" Kaz began to look even more worried for his friend.

"I'm fine." Icelyn said before looking away and wiping away the tears before letting them fall. "Nothing's wrong. I just had a bad dream." She looked at the time, and saw that it was almost time to leave and go to Mighty Med with Kaz and Oliver. She had loved it there right away, especially since she got to meet her father for the first time.

"Icelyn..." Kaz took Icelyn's hand, making her look back at him. "Tell me what is bothering you." Icelyn let a tear fall down her cheek as she looked away again.

"Not now...at Mighty Med." She said as she began to look at the clock once again.

Kaz continued to stare at Icelyn with a worried look before going back to just minding his own business, but he kept her hand in his.

XXXXXXXXXX

After school, while at Mighty Med, Kaz and Icelyn were there before Oliver and Skyler. They were in the rec room doing their homework together. Which, if Oliver and Skyler were there, they'd be shocked to see Kaz doing his homework.

"Okay, Icelyn, what is wrong?" Kaz asked as he placed his arm behind her.

Icelyn took a deep breathe before looking into Kaz's eyes, and fell silent. His beautiful brown eyes practically hypnotized her. Now, she couldn't tell him about her dream. But, she told him she would.

"I think I have an arch-enemy." Icelyn began.

"How? You're not a super hero."

"I think I want to become one, Kaz. Considering I have these powers." Icelyn said as Alan walked in, making Icelyn out of instinct shoot him out of the rec room with some what of a blizzard. She had met him when she met her father, and thought he was annoying and obnoctious. So, she didn't feel remorce with doing so.

"Nice shot!" Kaz said, making Icelyn giggle a little bit. "Look, being a superhero is a tough job. You have to be brave and self-sacrificing. Skyler taught me that a long time ago."

"And you kept that to heart?" Icelyn asked, shocked. She knew Kaz really well by now that she knew his weakness was learning new things.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I said that too." He said, making Icelyn laugh. He looked at her and smiled. "There's that smile I love!"

Icelyn settled her laughing and just continued to smile. "Toxic Flame...that was the villain's name in my dream." She said after a moment of silence.

"Toxic Flame?" Kaz was confused. He never heard that name for a villain before. Maybe she was new.

"Yeah. She had black fireballs, and when she threw one at me, I dodged it, but hit my head on a locker and went unconscious. That was when I woke up." Icelyn began to explain. "I'm afraid she'll go after Oliver, Isabelle, my dad, or more importantly..." She looked back at Kaz, and straight into his eyes. "...you. I wouldn't forgive myself if you were hurt by her hand."

Kaz smiled at this worry from Icelyn. He had secretly formed a crush on her, but never knew how to persue it. Now he did. "So, you like me more than what we are?" He asked, making Icelyn blush, and making her realize that she pretty much just gave away she liked him. "And I take it you're the one who kissed me awake yesterday, am I right?"

Icelyn nodded her head yes, now regretting ever saying what she said before he started questioning her. "I mean, if you do not like me like that, I'm totally..." She never finished. For she was interrupted by Kaz pressing his lips onto hers, kissing her with a passion that she never known. She was completely shocked, until she closed her eyes, and savored the kiss between them.

Oliver and Skyler began to walk in, but stopped the moment they saw Icelyn and Kaz sharing a kiss, making Oliver smile. He knew Kaz liked Icelyn like that, and was waiting for this moment. Finally it happened. Kazlyn finally happened.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded**_** \+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

Once Kaz and Icelyn pulled away from their first kiss (not counting when she woke him up with a kiss), smiles were seen on their faces. Kaz however, was going crazy on the inside, for he had just shared a kiss with a girl he liked for as long as he can remember (even if they had just met like who knows how long ago).

And Icelyn, she just smiled like a freak. She couldn't believe that Kaz liked her like that. This had to be a dream. And even if it was, she never wanted to wake up.

"So, is Kazlyn finally a thing now?" Oliver asked, breaking their moment and making Icelyn and Kaz look over at him and Skyler.

Icelyn looked back at Kaz, expecting him to say no, even though the kiss said other wise. But was once again shocked when she saw him smile and say yes before kissing Icelyn on the forehead. This made her the happiest girl in the world. Hopefully Horace would approve of them dating.

"Alright, are you ready to copy my homework, Kaz?" Oliver asked, making Icelyn giggle.

"Oh, I already did my homework. Icelyn helped me with it." Kaz replied, shocking Oliver and Skyler.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my best friend?" Oliver asked, making Icelyn giggle again and Kaz chuckle a bit.

"Man...she has to be a good influence on you!" Skyler said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Kaz just rolled his eyes before grabbing his head from dizziness. "Whoa."

"Kaz, you okay?" Icelyn asked, sounding worried.

"I'm fine. Just got dizzy for some reason." He responded as he pulled her closer to him with the arm that was behind her.

"Dizzy? Oh, that normally means you need food or sleep." Icelyn said, as Horace walked into the room.

"Look at you sweetie! Talking like a real doctor!" He said, sounding proud of Icelyn.

"Thanks dad." Icelyn replied. "But, enough talking. Kaz, I'm taking you home."

"Lyn, babe, I'm fine."

"Nope. Let's go." Icelyn stood up as she packed her stuff up and walked out of the hospital with Kaz following behind her as they said goodbye to their friends and co-workers.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Kaz and Icelyn walked to his house, they were holding hands, and laughing at stories they were telling each other, until...

"Oh, hello, Icelyn Schnee." Icelyn looked over and saw Toxic Flame standing right in front of her and her boyfriend. Her face held that of fear as she watched Toxic walk towards her slowly. "I have been waiting for this moment." She raised up her staff and when she brought it down, a dark stream of black fire flew towards her.

"NO!" Kaz shouted, as he got in front of her and putting his arms in front of me, only to be surprised when a royal blue force-field appeared in front of them, and the dark stream of black fire that Toxic shot at them, just hit the force-field.

"WHAT?!" Toxic shouted in surprise.

Kaz let his hands fall to his sides, and the force-field disappeared, with a shocked expression on his face. "What did I just do?" He asked.

"How did...?" Toxic began before Icelyn stepped out from behind Kaz and shot an ice barrage at Toxic, hitting her and making her go against the wall.

"You leave him alone!" She yelled.

"Oh, I see the super girl has fallen in love with the normo boy! Who I am starting to question if he is really normal." Toxic said before disappearing in black smoke.

Icelyn looked at Kaz with a shocked look on her face. "How'd you do that earlier?"

"I-I don't know!" Kaz was just as shocked as Icelyn was. "M-maybe it was a fluke! Yeah! I mean, what are the odds of me getting super powers!"

"Maybe you're right." Icelyn said, calming down a bit. "Anyway, let's get going."

Kaz and Icelyn started walking side by side again, but Kaz couldn't take his mind off of the strange surge of power that he felt when he was protecting Icelyn from Toxic Flame. It felt so real to him. He had to figure out what it was, and hopefully it wasn't bad.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Kaz woke up, early for once, and went to the mirror. And when he did...

"AH!" Kaz noticed in the mirror that he had a royal blue stripe in his hair on the right side of his head. And when turned to the right, he saw that it was in the shape of a crescent moon. "The heck!"

"What's wrong, dude?" Oliver asked as she got up as well, only to get shocked at the crescent moon shaped mark in his hair. "Whoa-kay!"

"Dude!" Kaz began as spun around. "Where did this come from!?"

"I don't know!"

"Okay! First, I create a force-field in front of me and Icelyn last night to protect her from that new villain! And now this!? What does it mean?!"

Oliver thought for a moment, before... "Kazimieras, there's a really nice and lovely girl here to see you!" Kaz's mom called up to him.

"Icelyn? Why is she...? Oh, that's right, she's your girlfriend now."

"Dude, she cannot see this!"

"Okay, uh..." Oliver thought quickly, as they both heard footsteps walk up the stairs to Kaz's rooms.

"Dude, hurry!" Kaz rushed Oliver into grabbing a beanie type hat and placing it on his head, which surprising enough, covered the marks on his hair, right as Icelyn walked into the room.

"Hey guys." She said as she walked up to Kaz, and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Lyn." Oliver said as he yawned from still being tired.

"What brings you here, Icelyn?" Kaz asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well, it's Saturday, and I wanted to see you guys. What do you want to do?" Icelyn replied with her lively and perky attitude.

"We could go to the park." Oliver mentioned, finally waking up some.

"That sounds good." Icelyn smiled her cute smile, making Kaz feel bad for keeping the secret under the hat. He was getting ready to take off the hat, when Oliver grabbed his phone and gave Kaz a stern look, making Kaz stop and just kept it hidden.

Oliver began to text Skyler with his back to Kaz and Icelyn, and Icelyn giggled a little bit as she and Kaz quickly pecked each other's lips before Oliver turned back around.

"Skyler is going to meet us there." He said as he grabbed his dufflebag and went to the bathroom to change.

"He is really giving us our space." Kaz said, making Icelyn laugh a little.

"Yeah." Icelyn agreed in between laughs. That is when she noticed his hat. "Hey, you look good in these types of hats."

"Thanks." Kaz said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Kaz...hands." Kaz realized after that where his hands were and moved the quickly up her back.

"Sorry." He said with a smile before kissing her on the lips.

Icelyn kissed back (obviously), and when the pulled away, Oliver walked in.

"You missed the show, Oliver." Icelyn said, teasingly, and making Oliver gulp before packing up his sleeping bag. Icelyn laughed as she kissed Kaz's cheek.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs." She said before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

"Dude! Stop making our relationship weird!" Kaz yelled at Oliver.

"I'm sorry, dude. But I just thought..."

"She likes you too! She doesn't care if you or Skyler are in the room when we are together. So please, stop it!" Kaz said as he flung his hands around, making a navy blue light shoot out of his hand and hit his nightstand, leaving a hole in the drawer. "The heck!"

"Dude, how'd you do that?!"

"I wish I knew!" Kaz yelled with shock in his voice. That was when it hit him. "Dude, I just realized something. Last night, I created a force-field to protect me and Icelyn, and today I have a moon in my hair, and I just made a hole in my nightstand."

"Yeah, so?"

"Dude, don't you get it?" Kaz began with a smile of excitement on his face. "I have superpowers."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with other things. But anyway, let me know what you think of Kaz developing superpowers, and if he were to be a superhero, tell me what you think he superhero name would be. I would really like to hear what you guys think, and I might just use one of them in the story (might meaning I will most definitely use one them because I can't think of anything) and plus I'm trying to write this story with some of you guys' ideas.**

**You guys have been there for me with every story I have written, and I am eternally grateful. I had only started writing on this site for fun, and with all the wonderful reviews on many of my stories is what made me realize I should be writer. So thank you all so much for sticking with me. I love you all. God bless.**

**Alright, now if you guys have an idea of what next chapter could be as well. I will most definitely take them into consideration.**

**See you guys in the next chapter.**

**~Brittany Bauer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded**_** \+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

"Okay, we can't let anyone see your superpowers." Oliver said as he and Kaz began to walk down the stairs after getting ready for the day. Kaz was still wearing the hat he had put on to hide his new addition to his hair from his girlfriend...and now his family.

"Yeah. I need to ask Horace how I got them in the first place. So, how about we go to Mighty Med before The Domain?" Kaz asked.

"Okay. You want to explain that plan to your girlfriend?" Oliver said as they hit the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the front door.

"Good point." Kaz saw Icelyn sitting on the railing outside his house, with her hair blowing in the light breeze, through the opened front door. He smiled as the sun hit her just right, making her beauty all the more present.

"Okay, here's the plan. You and Icelyn head to The Domain without me, and I'll meet you there." Kaz explained.

"Won't Icelyn know you're heading to Mighty Med?" Oliver asked.

Kaz took a deep breathe. "I really hate to say this, but I might have to lie to her."

"Kaz...!"

"I know, I shouldn't lie to her considering she's my girlfriend now. But to protect my new found powers, I have to." Kaz took a deep breathe before heading outside, with Oliver following behind him.

"Hey, you guys head to The Domain, and I'll meet you there. I need to stop at the store for my mom." Kaz said before pecking Icelyn's lips and walked off.

Icelyn watched as Kaz walked away, heading to the "store" for his mom, before walking to The Domain with Oliver.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kaz walked into Mighty Med, and found Horace right away. "Horace, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, boy!? And why are you wearing a hat today? I mean, it looks great on you, but still!"

"Because of this." Kaz answered before taking off the hat, showing the royal blue crescent moon in his hair, causing Horace to look shocked.

"Oh, my goodness."

"Now before you ask, I woke up with this in my hair, I didn't add it last night."

"I believe you." Horace said. "Tell me, have you developed superpowers?"

"Yes! Watch." Kaz shot his hand behind him and shot a hole in one of the gurneys. Thankfully it wasn't being used.

"Outstanding! Maybe you working here caused you to get superpowers!" Horace exclaimed.

"I don't think that's the case."

"Why not?!"

"Because if that was the case, Oliver would have powers too!" Kaz yelled. "Look, I think I know how I got them, but I need to know what you think it could be. And don't say it was because I work here, because I know that's not possible!"

"Okay. Well, let's see..." Horace began to rack his brain for other explainations to how Kaz got superpowers. That was when it hit him. "The only other explaination there is, is if you kissed someone with superpowers."

That was when it hit him. He was dating the daughter of Horace, and she had superpowers.

"Oh, crap." He said.

"What is it?" Horace asked.

Kaz chuckled nervously before telling Horace what the issue was. "Well, uh, you see, I actually did kiss someone with superpowers."

"Really?" Horace began as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. Uh, and, don't freak out, but I am actually, officially, in a relationship, with..."

"My daughter, Icelyn?" Horace interrupted him.

"How'd you know?"

"What? You think I'm an idiot? I always knew." Horace began. "Plus...Skyler told me."

"Dang it!"

"Look, I'll let you date my youngest daughter, but if you break her heart..."

"I know...you'll break me. I'd never hurt her. But, I did lie to her about coming here. Mainly because she doesn't know about my powers yet."

"You need to tell her. A relationship shouldn't be built on lies." Horace said.

"I know, and I will...when I feel like its the right time." Kaz responded as he put the beanie hat he was wearing earlier back on. "Well, thanks for explaining that to me. I'm glad to know I got my powers because of that. I'll see you tomorrow." Kaz then left the hospital and walked towards The Domain.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Icelyn was looking at some of the comic books, when she heard the door open, making her look over to see Skyler had walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." She said. Icelyn's hope look fell when she saw that it wasn't Kaz. She was waiting for him and he had never showed up yet. But, something felt wrong. It was like she knew something bad was about to happen.

Icelyn sighed before setting the comic book down, and walking out the door, leaning her back against it. She looked up at the beautiful afternoon sky, with birds flying passed the clouds, and the sun, though it made her feel sick (more so than before now that she had ice powers), looked more beautiful than it ever had.

**(SONG: "I Don't Care" - Bratz Rock Angelz) [Don't ask. It fit the story, in my opinion.]**

"I know you went to Mighty Med, Kaz." She said, as a grin spread across her face. "But I don't know why you would."

_When we met, I knew then, there was something cool about you,_

_even though, some my friends, didn't notice it at all,_

_you and me, all alone, took a walk and started talking,_

_we stayed out, all night, counting all the stars._

_I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do,_

_cuz they all fade away, when it's just me and you,_

_well it's more than a crush, an impossible rush,_

_I don't care what they say, when you're there,_

_I don't care._

Icelyn sighed once again as she looked down to the ground, and slid to sit down. She brought her knees up to her chest, with a smile.

_All my friends, think you're weird, but they don't know much about you,_

_why we just, disappear, when you're hanging out with us,_

_so your hair, is a mess, they don't know how good you treat me,_

_I pay no, attention, cuz I know who you are._

_I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do,_

_cuz they all fade away, when it's just me and you,_

_well it's more than a crush, an impossible rush,_

_I don't care what they say, when you're there..._

_Tell me stories, paint a picture, hang it in the sky (in the sky),_

_tell no lies and keep no secrets, time stands still as days go by._

_I don't care! Oh, no, no, no!_

_I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do,_

_cuz they all fade away, when it's just me and you,_

_well it's more than a crush, an impossible rush,_

_I don't care what they say..._

_I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do,_

_cuz they all fade away, when it's just me and you,_

_well it's more than a crush, an impossible rush,_

_I don't care what they say, when you're there,_

_I don't care._

**(End of song)**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kaz was walking towards The Domain, thinking about what Horace had to say. He was right about telling Icelyn the truth. He had to just open up when he saw her next that he had superpowers now, and that he went to Mighty Med to ask her father how that was possible.

Kaz took a deep breathe before he found himself on the street that had The Domain. It was now or never. He had to tell her the truth. But that was when his vision...went black.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**So, what did you guys think? I really appreciate you all reading this story. It really means a lot to me. God bless all of you and have a great day.**

**~Brittany Bauer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded**_** \+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

"Guys, it's been hours! Where is Kaz?!" Icelyn asked, sounding very worried about her boyfriend.

"I don't know. Maybe he had to stop home to drop off the item he had to buy." Oliver said, blantenly sounding like he was lying.

"Oliver, I know he went to Mighty Med! Can you tell me why he went there and didn't tell me?!" Icelyn yelled.

Oliver sighed in defeat. "Alright, he did go to Mighty Med. But I think he should tell you why. After all, he is your boyfriend."

"Does it have anything to do with that surge of power he got to create a force-field in front of us the other night?" Icelyn asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I know everything! No one can pull the wool over my eyes!" Icelyn began, before grabbing her head and leaning against the door again. "Whoa..."

"Lyn, you okay?" Skyler asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Icelyn responded, before looking up at her two best friends with worry. "But I think I know where Kaz is."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaz woke up to find himself in a room with only one window, and it didn't even eminate that much light. Well, considering it was black fire that was roaring outside. He sat up from the floor, and realized that the room was pretty small. He stood up and began to look for a light switch or a door. But with no luck.

"Crap. No way out. Where am I exactly?" Kaz asked himself before he looked out the window, only to have his theory be confirmed. Black fire was surrounding the castle. "Toxic Flame...she must have kidnapped me!"

"That's right, lover boy." A voice spoke, making Kaz spin around from the window, only to see Toxic Flame standing there, wearing her long black form-fitting dress with the orange accents and sleeves (that looked like Elsa's sleeves on her dress). "Since I gave you the wrong poison..."

"Wait...you gave me the Deep Sleep virus?!"

"That's right. I slipped it into your food at lunch. And since that was the wrong virus I wanted to give you, you are going to be eliminated here at my home."

"Uh, that would work. But there's one problem..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. That problem being..." Kaz began before shooting a royal blue beam out of his hand towards Toxic, hitting her in the stomach and making her fly backwards, hitting a wall in the process. "...I figured out I have superpowers now."

"What?! How!?" Toxic asked, as she began to stand back up.

"Well, you see, you would think it was because I was working at Mighty Med, but no..."

"I know how you got them!" Toxic yelled, interrupting his train of thought.

"Okay, then why ask how?"

"Shut up!" Toxic couldn't take it anymore. She shot some normal fire on some of the torches that hung on the walls, lighting them up, before getting into a fighting stance in front of Kaz. "and just fight!" She shot some fire at him, but what happened, shocked them both.

Kaz went intangible, and the fire went right through him. "Whoa! That was...AWESOME!" He exclaimed as he went back to being tangible. "Aparently I have ghost abilites too!"

Toxic growled, before she sensed something. She disappeared into a puff of smoke and reappeared in her globe room, only to see Icelyn being worried, as she got ready for a rescue mission.

XXXXXXXXXX

Icelyn, Oliver, and Skyler ran into Mighty Med and straight to Horace.

"Dad! Is Kaz still here?!" Icelyn asked, making Horace look at his youngest daughter and her friends.

"I don't know what you are talking about. He was never here." Horace said.

"Okay, it's nice to know you guys would protect him like that, but this is serious! He never showed up to The Domain!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Dad, I'm really worried! If he's not here, than that means, my vision was right...Toxic Flame has him prisoner at her castle." Icelyn ran to the locker room area for SuperHeroes, with Horace, Skyler, and Oliver following behind. She opened up the locker her father gave her, and pulled out an ice blue and white dress with a snowflake in the center of the shirt and a white band around the waist to seperate the skirt from the skirt, ice blue leather high-heeled boots with white trimming on the top of them, ice blue thigh-high socks, ice blue handless gloves that stopped right below her elbow, and an ice blue eye mask. **[Look at the cover photo for this story.]**

Once she held the costume in her hands, she ran to the girls' bathroom, and quickly changed into it. She put on the uniform first, then the thigh-high socks, along with the boots. Next was the handless ice blue gloves, and then the mask, which hid her identity really well.

Skyler walked in just as Icelyn ran out of a stall, wearing her uniform and mask, and went up to a mirror. That was when she took out her braid, revealing an ice blue stripe in her hair, like how Skyler has the pink stripe.

"Wow, you look like a real superhero!" Skyler exclaimed with shock.

"Thanks." Icelyn answered as she put on some ice blue lip gloss, making her lips look like they are frostbitten.

"Icelyn, this is rediculous! You could get hurt! Or worse!" Skyler kept saying.

"I don't care, Skyler! Kaz is in trouble! And I am not letting that wicked witch ruin my happiness!" Icelyn yelled as she got ready. "Besides, Kaz once told me that, to be a hero you have to be self-sacrificing."

"He told you that?" Skyler asked, touched and shocked at the same time.

"Yeah. He told me you taught him that."

"I...can't believe he kept that to heart. I thought he didn't care."

"Looks like he did." Icelyn retorted, making Skyler smile a lot more than she was already.

"Well, you surely are being self-sacrificing, if you are willing to sacrifice yourself for Kaz."

"Yeah." Icelyn responded with a smile.

"Come on. Let's get to Toxic Flame's castle and save Kaz." Skyler said before she and Icelyn ran out of the bathroom. But when they did, Horace looked shocked. His daughter looked like a REAL superhero now. Well, heroine, but that was beside the point.

"Oh, my; gosh, Icelyn...you look great." Horace said, sounding like a proud father.

"Thanks, dad." Icelyn responded. "You ready, Sky?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, you're going with her, Skyler?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't think Kaz would want her to get hurt in her first fight." Skyler answered.

"Then take me with you! He's my best friend!" Icelyn smiled before nodding her head to show Oliver that she was allowing it.

"Now be careful!" Horace called as they ran to the flight deck to catch a helicopter.

"Hey, Skyler...can I talk to you real quick?" Oliver asked as he and Skyler stopped, with Icelyn running ahead of them.

"What is it, Oliver?" Skyler asked.

"This might be our last fight together, because with the way Icelyn looked when she said that villain's name sounded like she was bad news...but I want to make sure I get this off my chest."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I like you Skyler. I like you a lot. And it's not just as a friend...it's more than that."

"Oliver..."

"And I..." Oliver didn't get to finish his sentence, for Skyler just stopped him from talking by pressing her lips to his, ending in a very passionate kiss.

And when they pulled away, Skyler just smiled at him. "Ditto." She said as she and Oliver smiled at each other, before she grabbed his hand and ran after Icelyn.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded**_** \+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

**The stuff leading up to the battle in this chapter is from DisneyChannelLover. Thanks again, and God bless!**

A blast of black fire shot Kaz in the gut, shooting him into a wall and on his butt. He looked up from the floor, with a fire in his eyes that no one (not even Oliver) ever seen before.

Toxic grinned evilly, for she knew she won. But, that grin was short lived when Kaz went invisible and reappeared behind Toxic, before shooting her in the back with his own superpowers, making Toxic fall to the floor and turn around with a growl.

"I most certainly can be a superhero now!" Kaz said as he felt proud of what he did.

"Not if you're dead!" Toxic yelled before getting up really quick and stomping her foot on the floor, creating a black fire wave that made Kaz fall back down. And when that happened, Toxic walked over there quickly and put her foot on his chest to keep him down. It would have been better if she wasn't wearing orange stillettos in Kaz's opinion.

Kaz looked up at Toxic, and saw her form a black fireball in her hand. "Why are you doing this?!" He asked, sounding more brave than he did back when he didn't have powers.

"Why am I doing this?! I'll tell you why! Many years ago, when I was just a teenager, my life had changed! I found out about my powers of black fire! And I tried real hard to keep it inside, but it came out one day, and everyone was scared of me and called me Toxic Flame. That's how my name came to be today. But the worse part of it all was...my best friend didn't even stand up for me. He was just as afraid as everyone else was."

"Who was your best friend?" Kaz asked.

Toxic looked into Kaz's eyes before she answered: "Horace Diaz."

"WHAT?!"

"That's why I'm doing this! I'm killing 2 birds with one stone! I'll be destroying one of the Mighty Med normos and, if she comes, the one daughter that he never knew was a superhero. I want him to suffer before I destroy him!"

"NO!"

"Now say goodbye, Kazimieras!" Toxic rose her arm to throw the black fireball at Kaz, when a blizzard of snow and ice shot her in the back, making her fall to the floor as the fireball went out like a candle. Kaz stood up quickly, and smiled when saw Oliver, Skyler, and...Icelyn?

"Guys!" Kaz ran over to them, and each gave them a hug, but when he got to Icelyn, he almost didn't recognize her with the mask on. "Icelyn?" He whispered.

Icelyn smiled, winked, and ran around him to stand in front of them and got into a fighting stance. "You've gone too far this time, Toxic Flame!" She yelled.

"Oh, yeah, that's definitely Icelyn." Kaz whispered to himself.

Toxic stood up with anger in her eyes. She saw Icelyn, and growled. "So, you decided to awaken your superhero nature, huh?"

"That's right!" Icelyn said. "So, prepare for a storm...an Ice Storm!" She stomped her foot on the ground, creating sat sheet of ice to flow on the floor, and towards Toxic. Unfortunately for Icelyn, since Toxic Flame had black fire, she was able to stop it in its tracks.

"You think you can defeat me?!" Toxic yelled.

"I don't think! I know I can defeat you!" Icelyn yelled back.

"Well, then...let's make this interesting!" Toxic snapped her fingers, which created a sphere of transparent lava to go around Skyler, Oliver, and Kaz. "You have to fight me by yourself!"

"Fine by me! I don't want my friends getting hurt...especially Kaz!"

"Icely...I mean, Ice Storm! Don't!" Kaz yelled, but to no avail. Icelyn was already fighting Toxic by herself. He began to worry. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't! She meant the world to him! Sure, he was almost like a player, but not with Icelyn. He loved her with all his heart. And sure, they were too young to fall in love, but he couldn't help it. He fell hard.

And so did Icelyn...right on the floor after being hit by Toxic. She looked up at Toxic, and saw her getting ready to throw another fireball at her, which, in return, made Icelyn move directly out of the way right as the fireball hit the spot where she was. She stood up and got into another fighting stance, as hair flowed behind her.

"Face it girl! I'm too powerful and strong!" Toxic yelled with an evil laugh following behind.

Icelyn held a look of anger, when she got an idea. She looked over at Kaz, before grinning. He meant the world to her just as much. She fell head over heels for him the moment they met...and she would sacrifice her life for him. That was when she let her emotions go haywire, and a blizzard formed around herself and Toxic. All Kaz, Oliver, and Skyler could see was snow and ice fly everywhere.

"Icelyn!" Kaz yelled. He didn't care if Toxic heard him, he was too worried about his girlfriend to care.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine, Kaz." Skyler said. "I hope."

Inside the blizzard, Icelyn was standing her ground as her hair blew in the wind of her powers.

"You think this will stop me!? I'm Toxic Flame! I can just..." Toxic began before...

**(SONG: "Let it Go" - Frozen – Amanda Lee cover - /watch?v=tfZrGoMG0AM)**

"_The cold never bothered me anyway..."_ Icelyn began to sing with her super-voice. If anything could stop Toxic from winning, it was her voice.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight/not a footprint/to be seen/a kingdom of isolation/and it looks like/I'm the queen/the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside/couldn't keep it in/Heaven knows I've tried._

_Do you wanna build a snowman/(don't let them in)/doesn't have to be a snowman/(don't let them see)/do you wanna build a snowman/do you wanna/do-do you wanna build a snowman/with me._

_Let it go/let it go/can't hold it back anymore/let it go/let it go/turn away and slam the door/I don't care/what they're going to say/let the storm rage on/the cold never bother me anyway._

Icelyn made the blizzard part a little in the center, creating an eye of the storm, and she could see Toxic getting weaker. Her plan was working.

_It's funny how some distance/makes everything seem small/and the fears that once controlled me/can't get to me at all_

_For the first time in forever/I don't have to be afraid/we can work this out together/we'll reverse the storm I've made._

_Let it go/let it go/can't hold it back anymore/let it go/let it go/turn away and slam the door/here I stand/and here I'll stay/let the storm rage on..._

Icelyn began to feel the pain of using so much power in her stomach. It was beginning to make her want to stop...but she had to push through. A true hero always fights no matter what. And she was going to be a true friend, and hero, to her friends.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground/my soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around/and one thought crystalizes like an icy blast/I'm never going back/I'm never going back/the past is in the past!_

Icelyn let all the snow go inside of her, and then...BOOM! It all came out just like with Elsa from _Frozen_ and went some went straight into Toxic's heart, where ice is the most deadly, and the rest it went around like a blizzard once more.

_Do you wanna build a snowman/(don't let them in)/doesn't have to be a snowman/(don't let them see)/do you wanna build a snowman/here I stand/in the light of day/let the storm rage on/the cold never bothered me anyway._

Icelyn then snapped her fingers, and...

**(End of song)**

The transparent sphere around Kaz, Oliver, and Skyler disappeared right as the blizzard died down, revealing that Toxic was defeated by being frozen in ice. Kaz ran around Toxic, and saw Icelyn sitting on the floor, breathing heavily.

"I did it." She mumbled under her breathe.

"Icelyn!" Kaz yelled as he ran towards her and helped her stand up. She looked up into his eyes and smiled with relief before hugging him with the strength that only worry could bring.

"You're alright." She said into his shoulder.

"Me?" Kaz said as he pulled away from the hug and took off her mask with one hand. "I should be saying that to you."

"Yeah, well you were the one who was kidnapped." Icelyn responded, before Kaz just shook his head and kissed her. He was just too grateful to have her with him still.

"Aw! They are so cute!" Skyler said as she took Oliver's hand, making him look at her and then smile. He was finally the boyfriend of Skyler Storm, and couldn't help but smile.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**Thank you all so much for reading. It's not done yet, so keep reading. But the next chapter will end the story. I would like to thank DisneyChannelLover for the chapter idea. I was having major writer's block, and they helped me with that. Thank you again, and God bless all of you.**

**~Brittany Bauer**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded**_** \+ italicized=flashback or memory**_

It has been a few weeks, and everything went back to normal. Well, normal for a superhero. Icelyn became a full-time superhero known as Ice Storm, with the help of Ghostly Moon. Try to guess who that is. If you guess Kaz, then you'd be correct.

Kaz and Icelyn were still going strong with their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. And who knows what will happen in the near future. Well, other than Timeline who can see into the future. But still, who?!

"Alright, time to bob for apples!" Horace called, making everyone who was there get in line to bob for apples. It was the Mighty Med annual picnic, and since Oliver and Kaz were part of the staff, they were invited. Well, now that Kaz was a superhero, Oliver was the only Normo at Mighty Med.

"Hey, Kaz, you never told me how you got your superpowers." Oliver said before taking a bite of his food.

"Oh, it was because I kissed Icelyn. And she has superpowers."

"So with kissing someone with powers, you get powers yourself?"

"Basically, yeah." Kaz said as he put his arm around Icelyn, who smiled at him.

"Wow. Just think Oliver, if I still had my powers, you would have superpowers too." Skyler said.

"I don't care about that." Oliver said before he took her hand.

"Oh, my; gosh! You guys!" Icelyn yelled before she heard the whistle of her father's and rolled her eyes.

"WINNER!" Horace yelled. Everyone laughed at Horace's antics, before Icelyn noticed the microphone and Remix sitting there with her guitar in hand. She wasn't singing, she was mainly just plucking at her guitar...electric guitar...that was green...like the stripe in her ponytail.

"Why is Remix here? I thought she lost her voice." Icelyn asked.

"She did. She just came to have fun. But I see she wishes she could perform." Kaz answered.

Icelyn grinned with an idea before she kissed Kaz's cheek, whispered she'd be right back, and walked up to Remix.

"Hey Remix." She said, making the rock star superhero look up from her guitar and smile.

"Oh, hi, Ice Storm!" Remix said, with her voice sounding raspy. You could tell her voice up and left.

"It's Icelyn in this form. I couldn't help but notice you playing your guitar all by yourself." Icelyn replied.

"Yeah. With my voice gone, I can't really sing. So I'm just sitting her, playing some tunes." That was when Remix noticed Icelyn's grin, and grinned back. She knew what she wanted to do.

"What's Icelyn up to?" Skyler asked.

"Who knows." Oliver said.

"I think I know." Kaz responded with a smile on his face.

**(SONG: "So Good" - Bratz Rock Angelz) [Again, don't ask]**

Remix began to the play the guitar, plucking at the strings, before Icelyn walked up to the microphone, and began to sing, getting every superhero that's there to look over at her.

_We know how to dare/we know how to dream/tonight is the night/what we wanna be we'll be/we're gonna make it through._

Icelyn swiped her hand in the air, making other instruments start playing and shocking everyone there that she had this secret ability that no one knew about (hence why it was a secret).

_Let's conquer the fear/take every chance/hold back the tears/what we wanna be we'll be/we're gonna make it through/out of our heads/into our hearts/close to the edge/ready to start_

_And it's so good/dancing on the air/it feels so good/nothing can compare/cuz the beat in our hearts/is the beat of the charts/like a spotlight we're cutting through/it feels so good/shinning here in front of you._

Kaz was getting into the song, along with Oliver and Skyler. Even Horace was getting into it...a little too into it.

_Give everything/and don't be afraid/be true to yourself/if you wanna live forever/you're gonna make it through/you're gonna make it through/out of our heads/into our hearts/close to the edge/ready to start_

_And it's so good/dancing on the air/it feels so good/nothing can compare/cuz the beat in our hearts/is the beat of the charts/like a spotlight we're cutting through/it feels so good/dancing on the air/it feels so good/nothing can compare/cuz the beat in our hearts/is the beat of the charts/like a spotlight we're cutting through/it feels so good/shinning here in front of you._

The music played as Remix began to do a guitar solo (a short one that is) before Icelyn began to sing again.

_(It feels so good)/dancing on the air/it feels so good/nothing can compare/cuz the beat in our hearts/is the beat of the charts/like a spotlight we're cutting through/it feels so good/dancing on the air/it feels so good/nothing can compare/cuz the beat in our hearts/is the beat of the charts/like a spotlight we're cutting through/it feels so good/shinning here in front of you._

**(End of song)**

Everyone went berserk when Icelyn was done singing, making her smile. But she couldn't help but laugh when she heard Kaz cheering and clapping louder than everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else in the park, a swirl of blue light appeared and when it disappeared, a girl, who looked no more than 12 years old, with brown hair (medium length) and blue eyes, stood in its place. She looked around the area, smiled.

"Did I make it? Did I go back in time to when my parents were just teenagers?" She asked before she heard clapping coming from behind her. She turned around and saw all the superheroes that she grew up knowing (personally) surrounding the area. And she smiled when she saw Icelyn walk back to Kaz and kiss him on the lips. "I'm here...mom and dad."

**~THE END?~**

**The story is over with. I had so much run writing this story and I am definitely thinking about writing a sequel for it. What do you guys think about that? I already laid out the base for it, so there will most definitely be a sequel. Keep an eye out for it. Thanks for reading, God bless, and having a terrific day.**

**~Brittany Bauer**


End file.
